Kagome's Jewel Shard
by To-To Kama Mae
Summary: It is PG13 for now until later though. Please R/R it is about Kagome's Jewel shard stolen from Kikyo. Inuyasha gets angry at Kagome for always wondering about his past and it all leaks out: His thoughts about his mother, his life, and best of all, Kagome.
1. Midnight Wonderment

**INUYASHA:**

Kagome's Jewel Shard

DISCLAIMER:  Inuyasha does not belong to me, sadly because I would love to toke on those cute little Inu-ears of his. Awww…and Sesshou-chan…two syllables: Se-xy.

_Italic Text =_ Character's Thoughts.

**Bold Text **= Author's Notes

I just want to say that some of the Kagome's thoughts are not always put in Italics.  I might just keep them in plain text. By the way, if you are wondering, this story is told from Kagome's Point of View.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside crickets were chirping melancholy songs. The hut was unbelievably hot and I lay on my back, awake. The small paper lantern I had was starting to lose its rich, orange glow. Silent sounds of rustling came from Sango's bed mats. My eyes traveled towards the area where Inuyasha was laying. I couldn't see him but I knew he was sleeping there. I quickly remembered about my jewel shard.

"Why are you watching me?" I gasped in horror at Inuyasha's voice. "I said why are you watching me?" He asked me again, accentuating it with a growl. He stirred around and let out a small sigh as he waited impatiently for my answer. 

"Well I was wondering—" I started to say.  "Don't ask me about her! Stop worrying about your precious jewel shard!" He growled quietly but loud enough to scare me. "Just…just leave me alone!!!"  My brows knitted close together. _Yup, he always did have to ruin everything…_

Gently I replaced the thin, silken blankets on my body, ignoring the heat. My eyes twinkled the reflection of three yellow stars. Slowly I looked out of the window by Sango's bed mats. A constellation that reminded me of Koga lay in the shadow of the waxing moon. I looked over at Inuyasha.  He was sitting up now and I watched his Hanyou silhouette dance in the soft glow of the lantern.

"Goodnight Inuyasha."  I whispered to him in the darkness, not expecting a reply.

"…Kagome…" Inuyasha called my name; I turned my head to look at his body features in the light.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" He turned his ghost white canine ears and bowed his head.

"Goodnight…Kagome." I let out a small yawn and saw Inuyasha lay in his bed mats before I slowly closed my eyes.

_Sweet dreams Inuyasha…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shards of white sunrays filled beneath my eyelids. Gently I opened my eyes and I saw two small birds fly over a large Sakura tree. I turned my head and examined the new day. A usual Miroku was "protecting" Sango, not well, for Sango's part.  Kirara was still sleeping, but I don't blame her, she does a lot of work around here. And Shippo was…wait where was Shippo?

Oh, there was Shippo. He came bouncing in the hut holding a small bouquet of flowers; he was always a happy character, for a demon.

"Wake up Kagome. Come on, we have to go down to the village to get more water for cooking." Shippo took the covers off of me and I felt relieved at the cool air on my skin. He looked down at me and started bouncing on my stomach.

"Aaarrghh…!" I sat up and gave a disgruntled start at Shippo. "All right, all right, I am up. Icy water stung my eyes as I threw it on my tired face. I looked around the hut. It was only now that I realized Inuyasha wasn't in the hut. "Shippo, um, where is Inuyasha?" Delicately he picked at the small bunch of flowers and laid them next to Kirara.

"Oh I saw him early this morning." I hung onto his words slowly; gosh I hated how Shippo would always slowly cease the details.

"He didn't see me but I watched him walk out to some grotto about a mile away from here."

"Just get out with it Shippo!"

Shippo gave me a hurried look telling me that I should have patience. He was right, I did need patience.

"Well it looked like he was going out to pray but, I highly doubt that."

I threw a hard glance towards Shippo, my brows fused together and my hands rested in a defiant position on my hips.

"Just because Inuyasha hides himself in the shadows doesn't mean he can't act out the human part of himself!!!" 

I stormed out of the hut, somewhat angry at the way people treated Inuyasha.

_They only treated him like this because he was a Hanyou—a half demon._


	2. Morning Calls

**INUYASHA:**

Kagome's Jewel Shard

DISCLAIMER:  Inuyasha does not belong to me, sadly because I would love to toke on those cute little Inu-ears of his. Awww…and Sesshou-chan…two syllables: Se-xy.

_Italic Text =_ Character's Thoughts.

**Bold Text **= Author's Notes

I just want to say that some of the Kagome's thoughts are not always put in Italics.  I might just keep them in plain text. By the way, if you are wondering, this story is told from Kagome's Point of View.

***~*~*~*~*~***

The day was absolutely sunny and it made my mind ease up a little. Now I started thinking about my jewel shard.

Could Kikyo possibly be alive? Even if she was, haw did Naroku possess her and get her to obtain my jewel shard? How and Why?

Mother was right. I did think too much. The sky was so blue and I got lost looking into it. As I was enjoying myself I began to…

"Ahhh…!"

"Uurreahh…Kagome!?!"

I sat up, sputtering grass out of my mouth. I looked puzzled until I noticed it was only Inuyasha I had tripped over.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?", I said.

Slowly I stood again and regained my balance. Inuyasha slid the Tetsusiega in its sheeth and glared at me.

"What am I doing here, you say? Well you are the one who came looking for me."

I stared at his response blankly. My my mind swerved; I was about to ask him—

"Don't act like your surprised. I heard you yelling back at the hut. I'm a demon, remember?"

_Damn him. He thinks he is so clever._ I put on a tough look, I could play his games as well. 

"Come on Kagome, don't act like a child. You can't stay mad."

_Huh?!?! _Puzzled still, I softened my look. I began to ask Inuyasha about this morning. 

"Why did you leave so early in the morning?"

He turned towards me and erased the smirk from his half-demon face as he lay back on the grass.

"I had a lot on my mind and needed to get away ok? Do you have to know everything about me? Get out of my business, alright?"

I looked at him softly. I knew that he was thinking about Kikyo but some part of me said that he didn't want to hurt me. Inuyasha stood up again and looked into the blue sky. 

"It's going to rain. Just great. I had planned on actually traveling longer then usual but thanks to you humans, you need to seek shelter."

My nose scrunched up. "What do you mean it's going to rain? It's a beautiful sunny day; there isn't a cloud in the sky!" 

Inuyasha just gave me a far off gaze. "Any moron could tell that! It doesn't take a lot of brains to know that it's going to rain. Just look over there, beyond the mountains. See those clouds? They will be moving into the west which means…--Rain."

"Uhhh…oh, I knew that," I lied. 

Stupid Inuyasha. Did he enjoy trying to prove how smart he thought he was? I could tell that he didn't believe me. My scent probably reeked with lie.

"Yeah…sure…whatever…" He turned and started off to the hut before looking back at me. "You know Kagome, I think I figured out what it is."

I looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?" 

He looked back at me as he turned and kept walking towards the hut. "It's just that you are always grumpy because you don't get enough sleep. You should sleep in later; maybe then we can leave you behind." Inuyasha turned his head and kept walking with an arrogant smirk on his hanyou lips. My face was burning with anger and I tried to let it go but before I could stop my self that three-letter word that was bliss came out.

"Aaahhh…! Inuyasha!!!" He slowly turned and looked at me, puzzled. "SIT BOY!!! Sit, sit, sit!"

I saw a small flicker of defiance in his yellow eyes as he fell face first into the dirt. I walked up to him and he was turned over and looked up at me. His face was covered in dirt and he lay still. "I hope you're satisfied Inuyasha." ****


	3. Tears Of Blood

**INUYASHA:**

Kagome's Jewel Shard

DISCLAIMER:  Inuyasha does not belong to me, sadly because I would love to toke on those cute little Inu-ears of his. Awww…and Sesshou-chan…two syllables: Se-xy.

_Italic Text =_ Character's Thoughts.

**Bold Text **= Author's Notes

I just want to say that some of the Kagome's thoughts are not always put in Italics.  I might just keep them in plain text. By the way, if you are wondering, this story is told from Kagome's Point of View.

***~*~*~*~*~***

When Inuyasha finally caught up with me after I kicked him to the side, a loud yell came from inside the hut. Inuyasha sniffed at the air and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. 

"Get back Kagome," he whispered. Slowly, I retreated to the side of the hut. Inuyasha crept inside and I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "It's fine Kagome. Turns out Miroku's hand has a mind of it's own."

As I went inside the hut I saw Miroku laying on the floor with his hand red and throbbing. "Serves you right Miroku," I said. "You men have no respect for women's boundaries." I looked over at Sango and I watched her fold p the bed mats. Miroku looked at me and then to Inuyasha. 

"Uhhh…sorry but, did I miss something here? What's going on?" 

Inuyasha just took Miroku off to the side, and I went over to Sango to help pack, pretending like I wasn't listening to their conversation. Sango looked at me, relieved that Inuyasha and I came back to the hut just in time. As I started concentrating on the bed mats, I made my ears detective to only Inuyasha and Miroku's voices.

_Stupid guys. Gosh they made me so angry I could just, live without them!_

"You see Miroku, it's not your fault." Inuyasha paused, his voice turning from calm explanation to outraged anger. "It's not your fault because Kagome's acting like a child and she cant keep her ears to herself!" Inuyasha flashed his scowling face towards me and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well I'm sorry Inuyasha; I myself do not even know what is going on here. I hate it when—"

I closed my mouth shut. I didn't have to tell him anything. As my body tensed up with anger I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, it was Sango.

"Kagome-chan…are you alright?"

My eyes shut, blocking the hot tears that wanted to escape. Without another word I shuffled outside and sat to the side of the hut, angry.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I threw my pitiful self on the mossy ground, letting all of my anger seep out in my tears. As I lay crying, my weak human ears could pick up the sound of someone approaching me. I sat up quickly and wiped away the salty tears. The tiny Kitsune cub came bouncing into my arms.

"Kagome!!! Are you alright Kagome-chan? I'm sorry Inuyasha-sama was being mean to you; he is a big bully."

My arms went around Shippo, welcoming the comfort that his childish antics gave me.

"Iie Shippo, he just doesn't know how to express his feelings but in anger. I don't understand why he always takes most of his anger out on me. What did I do wrong? It's ok now Shippo. I just think that Inuyasha and I shouldn't talk for awhile. Here I am, talking to you about my troubles and you probably don't even understand what I am talking about."

Shipp hugged me closer to him. His tiny demon scent was sweet and I could definitely distinct his from my human scent. His was flowery, child-like. 

If only Inuyasha would let me get close enough to smell his scent…


End file.
